Lagarto Ancião
/seg |speed = 330 |spawntime = 1:55 |respawntime = 5:00}} O Lagarto Ancião era um monstro neutro em League of Legends, removido na versão V4.19. Era descrito no jogo como, "Um monstro de ataque corpo a corpo com muita Vida. Matar essa criatura concede um ataque que causa lentidão e dano contínuo." O Lagarto Ancião era referido pela maioria dos jogadores como "red buff" (bônus vermelho), a cor do anel de efeito que você conseguiria no bônus concedido ao matá-lo. Aparecia somente em Summoner's Rift, aonde surgia juntamente com dois . Ele foi substituído pelo . Quando morto, o Lagarto Ancião concedia ao seu matador o bônus , aonde cada ataque causava dano verdadeiro bônus de 10-44 (8 + x nível) duas vezes e causava lentidão aos inimigos (8/16/24% para corpo a corpo ou 5/10/15% para ataques a distância) por 3 segundos. Diferente dos monstros menores, ele não dava vida e mana quando morto. Notas * Starting patch 3.14: ** Jungle monsters now have levels ** Jungle monster level is based on the average level of the champions in the game when they spawn (equal to the average of all champion levels, rounded up) ** Jungle monster level determines their HP / Damage and XP / Gold value Strategy * Controlling the Lizard buffs can give your team an advantage in the match. Most junglers will attempt to control not only their own but also the opposing team's buff. * The lizard spawn is indicated by a gold marker on the minimap. If your team has vision when or after the lizard is killed, the gold marker will disappear and reappear when the camp respawns. * The lizard will respawn regardless of whether its buff is still on the map, so there can potentially be more than two of the buffs active if their durations have been reset for long enough. The same applies for the . * The lizard does not respawn if the young lizards are not killed. This can be used against the enemy when taking buffs from the enemy jungle, as it robs them of potential buffs until they kill the remaining creeps and it respawns. Patch History on Twisted Treeline. V1.0.0.70: * Camp now spawns at 1:55 on the Summoner's Rift. V0.8.22.115: * Damage increased to 110 from 90. V0.8.21.110: * Made Lizard attack stats nearly identical to Golem (slightly faster attack, slightly less damage). * Base health raised to 1400 from 1200. * Health per level scaling increased to 175 per level from 125 per level, leading to a maximum health of 4200 instead of 3325. * Respawn time increased to 300 seconds from 240 seconds. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Now provides a that gives a 4 second slow and a level-scaled DoT on hit. May 15, 2009 Patch: * No longer has a buff that says it has silencing attacks. April 11, 2009 Patch: * Gold reward decreased to 40 from 45. }} cs:Lizard Elder en:Lizard Elder pl:Starszy Jaszczurów zh:Lizard Elder